Architect
General The Architect is the builder of the Masari, able to - literally - think structures into existance. He can also assist structures that are already built. Architects can boost the speed at which structures are built, produce units, gather resources, or make upgrades. They can also boost the firing range and rate of turrets. Up to two Architects may assist a structure. This unit has no attack. Instead, he can repair units and structures. More than two Architects may repair a target at a time. Units being repaired by one or more Architects are locked down. Architects are immune to mind control and Amplifier lockdown. A unit production structure assisted by 0 Architects produces 2 units in the time it would take to produce 3 with 1 Architect or 4 with 2 Architects. Specific units may deviate from this slightly based on their build times. When building a structure, adding a second Architect halves the build time.A very good mix is 2 architects supporting a matter controler espesialy when in need of defence or attack. Light Mode The Architect has greater visual range. Stats Type: Small Organic Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.4 Health: 200 Armor: Masari Infantry Light Sight: 150 Crush Defense: 10 Crush Power: 4 Dark Mode The Architect gains movement speed and Dark Matter Armor. Stats Type: Small Organic Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.6 Health: 200 Armor: Masari Infantry Light DMA: 200 DMA Regen.: 6 Sight: 120 Crush Defense: 10 Crush Power: 4 Production Method: Built from Citadel; the Masari also begin each multiplayer match with a singe Architect Prerequisites: None Cost: 30 Time unassisted: 00:23 : 1 '''Architect: 00:15 : ''2 '''Architects: 00:12 ''Pop: 2 Can Produce Citadel Matter Engine (requires Citadel) Guardian (requires Matter Engine) Skirmisher Portal (requires Citadel) Knowledge Vault (requires Matter Engine) Machina (requires Citadel, Skirmisher Portal) Oracle (requires Knowledge Vault) Flight Machina (requires Knowledge Vault) Sky Guardian (requires Knowledge Vault) Matter Controller (requires Knowledge Vault with Forbidden Knowledge) Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Reconstruction Effect: Repairing an Avenger recreates the vehicle that spawned it Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 2 Tips - Switching to Dark Mode at the beginning of a game allows Architects to reach their construction sites faster, while Light Mode does nothing useful at that point. Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Everything begins with choice. - Give me something to think about. - I am the Architect. - Speak your mind. - I have been waiting for you. - For the glory of Atlatea! - I will deliver. - Let us think this through. - This could be dangerous. - It is not over yet. - Now, there is an idea. - This is not unexpected. - An eventuality. - There is no escaping reason. - I will think of something. - I thought so. - I can help. - I am not beyond a measure of control. - I think, therefore it will be. - Good idea. - What were you thinking of? - Won't take much brainstorming. - The possibilities are endless. - OK. - I was thinking the same thing. - That is what I thought. - More work, sir? - And you shall have it. - Reality bends to our will. - I am mentally distracted. - Can we think beyond this? - This is not going to work. - I cannot work in these conditions. - This one is done. What is next? - I have completed my task. - This construction is adequate. For now. - A harmony of architectural precision. Category:Masari Units